


Materialistic

by My_magical_babies



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, it takes place the year before the show, then it goes into the actual show, yuri katsuki will be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 11:25:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10188896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_magical_babies/pseuds/My_magical_babies
Summary: first chapter is short simply because its just an introduction of when they first met and the actual story will take place 3 months after this in march when everything starts getting fluffy and then it gets angsty and then i decide how fast I actually want to reach the ending which i wrote before actually writing this chapter so im excited





	

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter is short simply because its just an introduction of when they first met and the actual story will take place 3 months after this in march when everything starts getting fluffy and then it gets angsty and then i decide how fast I actually want to reach the ending which i wrote before actually writing this chapter so im excited

_**Champion** : A person who has defeated or surpassed all rivals in a competition, especially in  _

_ sports ; A person who fights or argues for a cause on behalf of someone else _

 

_ Mackenzie Charmant _

 

As fate would have it, the two most loved people in the world were involved in competitions, Viktor Nikiforov and Mackenzie Charmant were two people who the world loved and mutually agreed that they should be protected from all harm. However, not everyone agreed on the fact that they would be a cute couple. Which is one of the reasons why they never even considered dating each other. Another being the fact that the only time they saw each other was when their competitions ended up being at the same place, and even then their conversations consisted of talking about skating programs and making bets on what Christophe would do to assault the fans while skating. 

“KENZIE-LOO!” Mackenzie turned her head to see her friend Mila running towards her, she put on a smile and looked at Mila.

“Mila, can you not be professional around me?” She asked as the redhead hugged the soul out of her body.

Mila laughed and shook her head then looked over at the television “Let’s watch Viktor perform, I want to see his full piece for once instead of having to see snippets before Yakov yells at me to get working or help Yura”

“I suppose it would be good to see my new rinkmate skate his program” Mackenzie smirked as she walked away from her only friend to find a decent seat.

 

Once they sat down Mila had started to pester her but the brunette ignored her and smiled as the silver haired man took the ice. Ther two girls covered their ears as many females screamed their ovaries out and friends helped nurse their nosebleeds, Viktor’s costume was definitely sexy and if Mackenzie was not used to seeing costumes like that almost everyday, she would have been in the same position as the other girls.

“Viktor looks good in his outfit, I’d love to see you in it” Mila winked at Mackenzie before the two burst into a giggling fit, trying to keep each other quiet since they were recording the 25 year old skate. 

As Viktor started to finish, the two girls made their way to Yakov who was standing with Yuri, scolding him for his earlier performance. Yakov looked towards Mackenzie and nodded towards her.

“Yakov how are you? Excited to have another student?” She asked as she looked at the small blonde the whole time

“I enjoy getting new students who are always willing to work as hard as they are supposed to” Yakov said before walking away to the Kiss and Cry with Viktor.

“Who is this little cutie?” 

“That’s Yuri, he’s Yakov’s Prodige, and Viktor’s apprentice of sorts. Yuri this is Mackenzie, she is joining the Russian team”

“Why is this hag joining us? Where is she from, America?”

“France and I happen to be joining because I will be attending a school in Russia that is not far from the rink there.” Mackenzie explained with a distant look, she hated school but she adored learning and photography which is one of the subjects she is going to school for.

“Mila, Yura, Mackenzie, come” Yakov called them over as he and Viktor walked to a secluded area, “Vitya, This is Mackenzie Charmant, she will be joining team Russia after the Grand Prix Finals and will be training with us instead of helping with the Four Continents.”

“Welcome Mackenzie” Viktor spoke in an english accent

“I understand Russian Viktor, Mila and I speak it to each other often” 

 

“Your First place champion is Viktor NIkiforov for the fourth consecutive year in a row, Second place goes to Christophe Giacometti and Third place is Jean-Jacques Leeroy. That concludes this year's’ Grand Prix Finals, thank you for coming and supporting the skaters.”

“Good job on your win, I will see you in a month” Mackenzie smiled at Viktor

“Mackenzie would you like to go to dinner with me tonight before you leave?”  
“Sure, I haven’t gotten to explore since I had my competitions and then Ennuyeux kept stressing over how he did not want to place last” she gave a small laugh “I’ll see you at 7 then?”

“Sounds perfect, where are you staying?”  
She told him her hotel and room number before walking off to her coach and rinkmate who would soon just be old colleagues of hers. Viktor smiled and watched as she walked off, then turned around to find Yakov before he started to yell.

 

At 7 that night, Mackenzie sat on her couch wearing a short pink dress with a peter pan collar with some beige pumps that made her 2 inches taller which was significant for her seeing as she was naturally 5 feet tall. She smiled as she heard knocking on her door. When she opened the door it revealed a neatly dressed Viktor with a light up rose for her 

“I didn’t want it to wilt so I got you something that will never wilt-” Viktor smiled before cutting himself off and giving her his hand to grab. “I’ll make sure that this is a date to remember”

“I’ll hold you to that Mr.Nikiforov”


End file.
